Dims Star Evolution
by Arit291
Summary: Perubahan. Dari sekumpulan remaja yang ingin menjadi diri mereka. Di pertemukan dalam beragam sikap yang bertolak belakang. Akankah berakhir bahagia? Dan aku ingin menunjukan pada dunia. Aku bisa. Yehyuk/Kanghyuk/Minhyuk/Hyukmin/Haehyuk/KyuHyuk/xH yuk


Dims Star Evolution

-Chapter 1-

Proudly Present

Arit291

Cast : Kim JongWoon (Yesung), Lee HukJae, Kim YongWoon (Kangin)

Pairing: YeHyuk, KangHyuk, KyuHyuk, HaeHyuk, MinHyuk(Minho-Eunhyuk), Hyukmin, KiHyuk, WonHyuk

Rate : T dikit campur M

Genre: Angst, Family

Disclaimer : GOD and Themselves

+HAPPY READING+

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Attention~!**

**Sedikit pemberitahuan. Terima kasih untuk semua readers yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca Teaser/triller/ atau prolog yang Arit suguhkan pada 'Dims Star' sebelumnya. Mohon maaf, jika banyak terjadi kesalahan kata dan sebagainya. Ini Chapter pertamanya. Semoga suka^^ Dan ini sudah lebih panjang loh~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Choi Siwon POV**

" Apa dia tertidur,eoh?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut adik ku sendiri. Choi Kibum. Aku mengangguk.

Membenarkan selimut namja yang sedang tertidur pulas ini kemudian berdiri dari kasurnya. Yah kasur adik ku lebih tepatnya. Sedikit heran melihatnya mau berbagi kamar dengan seseorang. Apalagi terhadap orang asing yang bahkan belum dia kenal sama sekali. Sesuatu hal baru yang mengejutkanku.

" Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya melihatku hendak berjalan keluar.

" Kerja." Balasku singkat.

" Dan meninggalkannya sendiri?"

Aku mengernyit bingung. Maksudnya? Seolah mengerti raut kebingunganku dia menambahkan,

" Anak ini. Kau mau meninggalkannya sendirian?" tunjuknya dengan gerakan kepala.

Aku tambah bingung. Untuk apa? Bukankah ada Kibum?

" Maksudku kau tak keberatan kalau aku meng-'iya-iya' kannya?" lanjutnya santai namun cukup membuatku tersentak. Ya Tuhan. Ada apa dengan adik ku ini?

" Kau tak lupa kan apa yang ku lakukan tadi padanya? Dan cukup kau tau, bibirnya terasa manis di luar. Entah bagaimana di dalam. Hmm~." Lagi—dia mengeluarkan smirk yang membuat bulu kuduk ku merinding. Ada apa dengannya? Sedikit merelax kan diri, aku melonggarkan dasi kemejaku . Mundur ke belakang dan duduk di sofa yang berada tak jauh darinya. Sedangkan dia. Choi Kibum yang biasanya ku kenal sangat ramah dan sedikit 'dingin' hanya diam sambil bersandar—menyenderkan kepala ke dekat jendela yang terbuka lebar. Menatap perpaduan langit dan awan yang berarak beriringan di atas sana. Menerawang.

" Baiklah. Aku di sini. Puas?" Balasku sengit. Melipat ke dua kaki di sofa. Dia melihatku sejenak, lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemandangan di luar sana. Sepertinya objek itu lebih penting daripada melemparkan senyum atau bahkan setidaknya memperhatikan raut wajahku yang ku buat sekesal mungkin tadi.

Dia Mengabaikanku.

Dan menit Berikutnya yang terjadi adalah Suasana yang kembali canggung.

Aku yang Bosan dan tidak tau bahan obrolan apa yang mau di lontarkan, mengitari kamar Bummie yang sudah sangat lama tidak ku masuki. Mengingat aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di apartemen yang ku beli sendiri.

Nuansa biru dan putih menjadi pilihan kamarnya. Aku tak tahu selama ini. Sebutlah aku tidak peka. Tapi itu benar adanya. Aku baru kali ini bertemu Kibum setelah beberapa bulan terakhir kepulangannya ke Korea. Selebihnya aku tidak tahu. Apakah sebelumnya kamarnya memang berwarna biru atau putih atau apa, aku tidak pernah tahu.

Dan baru ku sadari, Tidak terlalu banyak barang di kamarnya, membuat tempat ini terlihat sedikit lebih besar. Hanya ada satu tempat tidur single dengan satu set lemari putih di sisi kiri dan depan ranjangnya. Warna favoritnya. Dan sebuah frame foto gambaran dirinya di dinding sebelah kanan. Berukuran besar dan berlatarkan pohon sakura. Tersenyum merangkul salah seorang temannya yang tersamarkan cahaya. Dan sampai sekarang aku tetap tidak tau foto siapa yang tengah bersamanya. Di negeri sakura yang membuat pribadinya ANEH setelah itu.

" Hyung."

Panggilnya tiba-tiba membuat pengamatanku terhenti.

" Ya?" Aku tak sadar telah berdiri di depan foto temannya yang tersamarkan cahaya dan nyaris mau menyentuh wajah orang itu, jika saja Kibum tidak mengagetkanku.

" Aku tak bisa." Lirihnya sendu. Masih menatap langit-langit di luar sana. Membuatku semakin tidak mengerti, dan kembali duduk pada tempatku yang tadi.

" Maksudmu?"

" Lupakan!" Dia melemparkan senyum menyedihkannya. Sebelum berjalan dengan ke dua tangan di dalam saku celana dan menghampiri bocah yang tadi baru saja ia tabrak. Lumayan lama juga tidur namja itu.

" Aku merindukannya."

Ucapnya abstrak sambil memainkan jemari namja tersebut yang jatuh lunglai di tepi ranjang. Wajahnya yang selalu tampak dingin dan tenang, kini terlihat begitu terluka. Menggamit jemari namja yang tidak ku kenal itu dan mendekatkannya ke wajah. Mengecupnya.

" Bummie" teriakku refleks. Kaget dengan tindakan tidak terduganya.

" Ah! Aku lupa. Kebiasaan. Maaf." Kilahnya dan tetap dengan senyum di wajah. Aku tak merespon. Lebih tepatnya tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Hanya berjalan mendekatinya dan menarik salah satu kursi yang ada di sisi meja riasnya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

" Mau cerita?" tawarku sedikit parau. Entah kenapa ingin menangis melihat dia semakin tertutup. Seolah jarak antara kami ini semakin jauh. Yang tak mungkin bisa di runtuhkan. Karena tameng ini justru kami sendiri yang membuatnya. Persaudaraan yang begitu kaku.

" Tak apa. Aku baik."

" Maaf. Tak bisa membantumu. Andai bisa." Lirihku nyaris berbisik. Dia menyentuh bahuku.

" Aku tak kan merepotkanmu." Senyumnya yang sungguh mematikan, membuatku semakin luluh. Kenapa dia lebih dewasa daripada aku?

" Maaf" Lagi— kata itu ku keluarkan karena aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Aku seorang Hyung yang payah. Tidak pandai mencairkan suasana.

" Sudahlah. Tetaplah focus pada pekerjaanmu dan yeoboseyo?—"

Dia berhenti. Mengangkat teleponnya sejenak sebelum detik berikutnya mengeluarkan smirk andalannya. Sedikit berkata vulgar yang membuatku ingin menonjoknya, dan setelah itu hening.

Kembali sepi seperti sebelumnya.

Suasana yang selalu terjadi di saat kami selalu bersama.

Dari kecil hingga sekarang.

" Hyung sepertinya aku harus pergi."

" Dan anak ini?" tanyaku bingung. Tidak mungkin aku menjaganya sampai ia bangunkan?

" Oh iya aku lupa. Hahaa anak manis ini belum siuman. Omong-omong lama juga tidurnya." Gumamnya dan kembali duduk di tepi ranjang seperti tadi.

Aku mengangguk membenarkan. Kembali mengingat kilasan yang terjadi beberapa jam sebelumnya.

**Flashback On**

" _Kibum-ah, kau sedang tak bercanda kan?" teriak Siwon ketika mengetahui rencana adiknya yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal itu._

" _Aku serius. Dan cukup urus masalahmu sendiri." Suara khas dingin seorang Choi Kibum mutlak menghantam perasaan namja tampan yang duduk di sebelahnya. Membuat perdebatan singkat itu membuahkan aura panas di sekitar mereka._

" _Kalau itu mau mu. Aku akan menentang. Kau adik ku."_

" _Jangan katakan kata itu BERULANG LAGI CHOI SIWON" Bentak Kibum panas dan membanting stirnya kasar. Menoleh pada kakak satu-satunya dengan pandangan yangsulit di artikan. _

" _Kau tak pernah tau. CUKUP DIAM dan jangan campuri apapun. Selama itu TENTANGKU."_

" _Tapi kenapa? Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Kau sedang butuh pekerjaan kan? Kenapa tidak masuk ke kantor Appa saja? Dan bekerja sama denganku, lalu kita—yak! Ada orang di depanmu. AWASSS!"_

_CITTTT__

**Flassh Back Off**

Dan kilasan itu pun berakhir dengan Kibum yang membawa namja manis itu ke sini. Aku menghela napas pasrah. Kini dia akan melakukannya lagi. Apa dia tidak takut DOSA?

" Eung—"

"Yeoboseyo? Ne chagi. Sedikit telat. Tapi kau jangan khawatir. Sebagai gantinya aku akan menembus lubangmu berkali-kali sampai kau ketagihan dan menjerit kenikmatan. Ne, arra. Aku tak kan pakai pelumas dan sex toys. Langsung inti lebih nikmat kan? Kekeke. Bye chagi. Muachh"

Kembali aku menutup ke dua telinga. Kenapa kibum jadi gila sex seperti ini? Ada apa dengan dirinya?

" Eung.. ini dimana?"

Sibuk dengan pemikiranku sendiri, pergerakan pelan yang terjadi di depanku membuatku terkejut.

" Oh kau sudah bangun rupanya manis?" Tanya Kibum dan mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Sesi percakapan kotornya sudah berakhir rupanya.

" Eung.. maaf kalian siapa?" suaranya yang halus dan terdengar menggoda membuat aku dan Kibum terdiam. Namja manis itu memiringkan kepalanya imut. Menambah kadar kemanisannya. Apalagi saat kedua mata polosnya berkedip lucu. Overload imut. Ah aku jadi berpikiran yang iya-iya melihatnya seperti ini.

Dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang. Bersandar. Memegang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. Menjerit tertahan.

" Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Kibum menyentuh lengannya. Aku hanya diam. Membiarkan interaksi yang mereka ciptakan berdua. Karena lagi—aku memang tidak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan saat ini.

" Ah.. aku ingat!" serunya tiba-tiba, dengan matanya yang membulat sempurna. Ia loncat dari ranjang. Memeriksa seluruh tubuhnya dengan sedikit kasar. Bergetar kemudian dan jatuh begitu saja. Kibum yang setia di dekatnya, seolah punya insting yang kuat, ia menahan tubuh itu sebelum benar-benar menyentuh permukaan lantai yang dingin. Namja itu menangis. Mengaitkan kedua tangannya ke leher Kibum. Membuatku sedikit iri akan kemesraan yang tak sengaja itu.

" Ada apa eoh?" Tanya Kibum lembut. Mengelus punggung kurus itu sepelan mungkin. Namja itu tak menjawab. Ia hanya terus menangis meratapi sesuatu yang tak ku ketahui. Membuatku tampak seperti patung saja di sini. Hanya jadi pihak yang menonton. Dari dulu begitu.

" Gelang Hyukkie. Hiks.. Hyukkie bodoh. Hanya bisa menyusahkan. Hiks.. kenapa hilang lagi. Hiks… Kangin Hyung pasti marah besar. Dan… hiks… kenapa Hyukkie selalu ceroboh. Hiks.. kenapa…hiks.." ucapnya serak bercampur tangisan yang masih tersisa. Aku terdiam. Kibum hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Tenang ne, kalau kau mau kita cari bersama."

" Hyukkie bodoh.. hiks."

" Stt. Jangan pernah menjelekan diri sendiri. Tuhan marah. Kau mau?"

Dia bilang apa tadi? Aku mencemooh dalam hati. Aku yang sampai berbusa mencegah prilaku menyimpangnya hanya di abaikan. Dia malah dengan santainya menasehati namja itu.

" Benarkah?" Namja itu berhenti juga. Ia menyeka matanya—yang lagi terlihat semakin imut— dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Kibum. Aku lega. Tanpa tau kenapa.

" Ne. Tuhan paling benci pada orang yang suka seperti itu. Apalagi menangis tanpa mau berusaha."

" Tapi Hyukkie sudah BERUSAHA!" teriaknya lantang. Aku tersenyum dalam hati. Sangat Berterima kasih pada namja itu karena berhasil membuat pendengaran Kibum sedikit terganggu. Siapa tau Kibum akan insaf setelahnya.

" Benarkah? Dengan menangis seperti tadi?" pancing Kibum dan mendudukan namja yang baru dia culik itu ke pangkuannya. Lucunya namja itu menurut begitu saja tanpa adanya penolakan. Cih! Dasar anak-anak. Tidak tau SITUASI.

" Aniyoo. Hyukkie tadi sudah mencarinya sampai ke jalan . Lalu.. la..lalu Hyuk—Hyukkie ketabrak, dan setelah itu Hyukkie tidak tahu lagi. Saat bangun Hyukkie sudah ada di sini." Lirihnya dengan kepala tertunduk. Aku ikut prihatin melihatnya.

" Mianhae ne, karena Hyung." Kibum membungkukkan badannya. Merasa bersalah.

" Heh? Wae?" Tanya nya kebingungan. Aku semakin ngakak melihat tingkahnya. Ya Tuhan. Bocah darimana dia? Apa dia tidak ingat siapa orang yang menabraknya. Aku tetap menahan diriku untuk tidak tertawa sekarang. Membiarkan adegan yang sejujurnya cukup membuatku risih. Kibum berusia 15 tahun. Di usia yang seperti itu dia sudah terjerumus sangat dalam. Dan aku yang 16 tahun ini, harus bekerja di sela sekolahku yang masih Senior High School. Dan namja di depanku ini ku tebak sekitar 2 atau 3 tahun di bawah Kibum. Tidak sepantasnya melakukan tindakan seintim ini. Duduk di pangkuan selengket itu. Ck.

" Lupa eoh?" Kibum memajukan wajahnya. Aku terkejut, refleks menghampirinya. Namun terlambat, untuk kedua kalinya ia mengecup bibir namja itu. Bedanya kali ini sedikit melumatnya. Aku mematung. Bingung. Tidak mengerti akan situasi yang terjadi. Namja dalam dekapannya hanya diam dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. Namun sialnya, namja itu malah menutupi kedua matanya. See? Ada yang aneh di sini bukan? Atau aku yang ANEH sebenarnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eunghh ahhhh"

Desahan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Aku masih menunggu. Menantikan apa lagi gerakan tak terduga yang di lakukan adik ku. Yah! Walau ada rasa sedikit iri yang tiba-tiba menghujam dadaku. Seolah aku juga ingin mencobanya. Tapi apa? Mencoba apa? Kembali aku dilanda bingung yang tidak ku mengerti.

" Ingat."

Lirihnya setelah tautan itu terlepas. Wajahnya memerah hebat. Hingga ke telinga nya walau dalam keadaan menunduk seperti itu.

" Aku yang menabrakmu. Mian ne, Hyung tidak sengaja." Ucap Kibum memulai acting laganya. Selalu mampu membuat lawan tak berkutik meski diperlakukan semena tadi.

" Ne, hyung." Balas namja itu masih menundukan kepala, namun kali ini dengan senyuman malu-malu. Ah ini memusingkan saja.

" God boy!" desis Kibum menjilat leher namja itu yang masih dalam dekapannya. Ke dua tangannya masih tak henti berada di sekitar tengkuk dan juga kepala namja itu, membuatku semakin tak tau harus melakukan apa. Menghentikan perbuatannya atau ikut menikmati sajian pemandangan erotis di depan mata sendiri? Lihatlah! Jarang-jarang seorang Siwon melihat ada namja seseksi ini memejamkan mata di saat mulutnya tengah terbuka. Satu kata bagiku saat ini. Terlalu menggiurkan.

" Baiklah. Ayo berdiri." Kibum membantu namja manis itu berdiri. Yang dibalas anggukan. Apa bocah itu tidak malu? Maksudku merasa di rendahkan karena diperlakukan seperti tadi? Ahh.. berhenti berpikir yang tidak bisa di jawab olehmu SIWON, batin ku frustasi.

" Apa ini ciuman pertama mu?" Pertanyaan Kibum yang frontal, kembali membuat diriku mematung. Ada sedikit desiran dan rasa deg-degan yang menyergapku tiba-tiba. Entahlah. Aku hanya mengartikannya begitu.

" Eh?" oh.. tidak. Kangin Hyung bahkan sering menggigit lidahku kalau ia pulang dalam keadaan kesal." Jawaban namja yang begitu polosnya ini membuatku TERHEMPAS begitu saja dari atas langit yang begitu tinggi.

" Kangin Hyung?"

Kibum mengalungkan sebelah tangannya pada bahu namja manis itu, yang di balas dengan tubuh namja itu yang bersandar pada dada bidangnya. Oh God! Aku semakin iri melihat Kibum bisa melakukannya.

" Ne, Dia Hyung Hyukkie."

Jawabnya kemudian. Membuat sebuah tawa meledak begitu saja dari Kibum yang terjongkok di depan pintu. Masih dengan salah satu tangan yang terlingkar di bahu namja itu.

"MWO?"

Aku yang tidak bicara ini sedari tadi, akhirnya hanya bisa mengucapkan satu kata itu. Sebuah kata yang aku harap bisa menjwab pertanyaanku saat ini.

" Aku kira hanya aku saja yang seperti itu padanya. Hahahaha" Dan kata absurd yang di ucapkan Kibum berikutnya, membuatku kembali mendelik dan memandangnya kesal di belakang.

Bukankah tadi dia bilang mau ke tempat terkutuk itu? Apa dia berubah pikiran atau lupa karena adanya namja ini di sini?

Dan satu lagi apa yang membuatku saat ini tiba-tiba menjadi tidak suka padanya? Pada Kibum yang tak ku ketahui kenapa aku bisa tidak menyukainya? Entahlah.. karena aku benar-benar tidak tahu.

()()()()()()()

Author Note: Mianhae ;'( Tidak sesuai janji. Hiks.. Aku kemarin bilang mau Post chapter 1 nya 5000words. Tapi melihat review yang sedikit, aku jadi minder. Lebih baik seperti ini saja. Dan jika di Tanya kenapa hanya ada beberapa Cast di cerita ini, itu karena…. Karena aku tidak mungkin memasukkan semuanya seperti Triller kemarin yang berisi potongan saja. Karena itu.. aku merombaknya menjadi Dims Star Evolution. Mianhae…


End file.
